The Puppet King Strikes Again
by Teen titans fan 121
Summary: Raven and Robin are dating and Beast Boy and Terra are forming a relationship. But what happens when something screws everything up. By knowing the Puppet King you can probably tell what. Pairings:RaeRob, and BBTerra


**Hey this is my fourth story. It will be about Raven and Robins relationship and Terra and Beast Boy's upcoming relationship, (no previous setup). By the way I brought Terra back and I'm not going to go that into detail about how. So enjoy!**

**Also I changed their ages it is in the future:**

**Raven: 17**

**Robin: 17**

**Beast Boy: 15**

**Starfire: 18**

**Cyborg: 19**

**Terra: 15 (almost 16 also I had to bring her back for Beast Boy and I need a sweet sixteen party)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans!**

It was a sunny morning the birds were chirping and the tower was quiet, as if! Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over breakfast while Star was listening to a recording lesson of how to get into modern language.

Terra and Robin were currently playing video games with the volume all the way up. Laughing and chatting they had become good friends since Terra came back everyone was friends with her now especially Starfire.

Just then Raven came in she was wearing a black tank top and black boy shorts with a small white robe and black slippers. Raven had changed her personality ever since she started dating. She had long wavy hair that went 3 inches below her shoulders. Most of the time had her hood down except for battle. Raven also became more open and more patient with everyone and would occasionally hang out with the girls for a limited about of time. But some habits never die.

"EVERYBODY QUIIIIIIEEEEEET!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

They all stopped what they were doing and stopped to look at Raven.

"It is 11:30 am, and at that time most are eating lunch not arguing over what to have for breakfast LIKE COMPLETE IDIOTS!" she said the last part at cyborg and bb.

"We will skip our breakfast", (looking at star) "learn modern English in our rooms", glaring at Robin and Terra " and turn down our video games and check crime alerts because only a complete idiot would forget to do that!" No one moved a muscle.

"NOW!"

Everyone did what Raven had directed them to do.

"Hey, Raven before I go, Beast Boy wanted to talk to us soon."

Ravens thoughts were interrupted with "Alright team lets talk about Terra's sweet 16." By Beast Boy.

"Apparently now." Raven said in monotone.

"Now lets talk party!" said Beast Boy.

"Okay, now Starfire you are in charge of decorations, Raven you'll be in charge of music choices like hiring a band or DJ, also staff like catering, Cyborg you will choose drinks, food and silver where, what I mean by that is paper plates and plastic cups.

Cyborg sent a thumbs-up.

"Rob you will choose guests, and if they have questions you answer them. OH! And Cyborg and I decided the kids are coming." Beast Boy explained

Robin glared at Beast Boy, "Wait so I will be watching three kids during a party?"

Raven gave Robin a smirk and said, "Ha ha." She still hadn't forgotten how he forced the kids on her 2 years ago.

"Wait Beast Boy what will you be doing on Friend Terra's celebration of the birth?" Star asked.

"I will have the most important job that will show the real me!"

"Lazy?" Cyborg asked.

"The smelly?" Star asked

"Messy?" Raven asked

"Unfocused?" Robin asked like a leader would.

"No. I want her to be my girlfriend, so I will be doing the most imp-" Beast Boy had started.

"Just tell us what your doing." Raven said cutting him off annoyed.

"Anyway where was I before I was I before I was so rudely interrupted. I will keep Terra away from the party until time and I will be the boss. Including the budget. So is everyone,"

"Wow, he is planning an organized party, and now has an improved vocabulary!" Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy glared at Raven but before he could say anything the alarm went off and Terra walked in.

Robin's got excited.

"Is it Mumbo?"

"Cinderblock?"

"Kitten?"

"The Hive 4?" (Jinx was now a hero and the name was lame.)

"The Puppet King." Robin growled as they all gasped.

**So how was that good or bad? Sorry if it really sucked. I wrote this a while ago, but I gave up on it and started writing The Pregnancy Test. I am almost done with it so check it out.**

**Review, favorite, follow and stay tuned for more craziness! K bye!**


End file.
